star_warsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Gwiezdne Wojny: Część I: Mroczne widmo
Gwiezdne Wojny: Część I: Mroczne Widmo (ang. Star Wars, Episode I: The Phantom Menace) - pierwsza część sagi Gwiezdnych Wojen. Została nakręcona jako czwarta w 1999 roku. Jej reżyserem jest George Lucas. Film opowiada o dzieciństwie Anakina Skywalkera, znanego z poprzednich filmów jako Darth Vader. 10 lutego 2012 do polskich kin trafiła wersja 3D. thumb thumb|right|368 px|Trailer "Mrocznego Widma" Fabuła Federacja Handlowa rozpoczęła blokadę planety Naboo. Mistrz zakonu Jedi – Qui-Gon Jinn i jego uczeń-padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi wraz z droidem naprawczym R2-D2 ewakuują czternastoletnią królową Padmé Amidala. Niestety ich statek kosmiczny zostaje uszkodzony przez droidy, a załoga zmuszona jest do awaryjnego lądowania na pustynnej planecie Tatooine. Okazuje się, iż potrzebna jest wymiana części w maszynie. Pomocy podróżnikom użycza dziewięcioletni niewolnik – Anakin Skywalker, który zaprasza ich do swojego domu oraz szybko zakochuje się w królowej. Z kolei R2-D2 zaprzyjaźnia się z droidem chłopca – C-3PO. Qui-Gon zaś wyczuwa w chłopcu wielką Moc, którą posiadają rycerze Jedi. Mistrz bada próbkę krwi młodego Anakina. Wyniki wykazują, że w krwi chłopca znajdują się midichloriany – mikrokomórki, które sprawiają, że ich posiadacz jest "wrażliwy na Moc" i może się nią posługiwać. Ich liczba w organizmie tego młodego niewolnika jest większa niż w organizmie najpotężniejszego mistrza Jedi – Yody. Gdy Jedi pyta matkę Skywalkera – Shmi Skywalker, kto jest ojcem chłopca – ta odpowiada, że nie było żadnego ojca. Jak się później okazuje – to nie żaden mężczyzna począł Anakina, lecz zrobiły to wcześniej wspomniane midichloriany. Qui-Gon wpada na pomysł, by przedstawić chłopaka Radzie Jedi, lecz nie ma on pieniędzy na naprawę statku. Skywalker oferuje pomoc – ma zamiar zbudować pojazd i wystąpić w kosmicznym wyścigu, w którym dozwolone są wszystkie nieczyste zagrania a nagrodą jest wielka kwota. Wkrótce młodzieniec startuje w wyścigu i wygrywa jako jedyny dolatując do mety. Gdy statek jest już naprawiony Jedi zabierają chłopca na planetę Coruscant, gdzie przedstawiają go Radzie (wcześniej jednak ma miejsce walka z Mrocznym Jedi – Darthem Maulem, po chwili jednak bohaterowie odlatują). Członkowie Rady jednak nie zgadzają się na szkolenie chłopca (za argument podają, iż jest on zbyt stary, by rozpocząć szkolenie – zasady bowiem nie pozwalają na szkolenie kogoś, kto ma więcej niż pięć lat). Qui-Gon wraz z Obi-Wanem, Padmé i Anakinem udają się na Naboo, gdzie później toczą bitwę z droidami. Młody Anakin oddziela się od grupy, zasiada przed sterami Y-Winga i niszczy stację dowodzenia droidami, co przeważa nad przebiegiem bitwy, ponieważ wszystkie droidy zostają wyłączone. W tym samym czasie Qui-Gon Jinn i Obi-Wan Kenobi staczają walkę na miecze świetlne z Darthem Maulem. Po chwili Kenobi zostaje odłączony od swojego mistrza i zmuszony jest obserwować jak wróg przebija jego ciało mieczem świetlnym. Młody Obi-Wan jednak szybko uwalnia się, ale Maul zrzuca go do otchłani. Kenobi traci miecz i desperacko stara się chwycić stromej ściany. Po chwili wyskakuje z otchłani, za pomocą mocy chwytając w locie miecz swego mistrza i po krótkiej walce zabija przeciwnika. Przed śmiercią Qui-Gon prosi Obi-Wana, by wyszkolił Anakina na rycerza Jedi. Rada spełnia jego ostatnią prośbę. W ostatniej scenie Mrocznego Widma widzimy Kenobiego i Skywalkera na pogrzebie. Obsada Pojawienia się Postacie *3B3-10 *3B3-1204 *3B3-21 *3B3-888 *Yeb Yeb Adem'thor *Agrippa Aldrette (wycięty) *Mas Amedda *Amee *Padmé Amidala *Fodesinbeed Annoude *Bail Antilles *Pessel Argente *Bok Askol *Kister Chanchani Banai *Ebenn Q3 Baobab *Edcel Bar Gane *Jisk Barer *Aldar Beedi *Been *Tendau Bendon (wycięty) *Gardulla Besadii the Elder *Sio Bibble *Depa Billaba *Jar Jar Binks *Dud Bolt *Pax Bonkik *Trax Bonkik *Hela Brandes *Breedo *C-3PO *Tobler Ceel *Chamberlyn *Chokk *Murr Danod *Dams Denna *DFS-1015 *DFS-1104 *DFS-1138 *DFS-1308 *DFS-327 *Freon Drevan *Lana Dobreed *Lott Dod *Dualtay Dofine *Porro Dolphe *Tox Don *Pa Dua *Dum-4 *Dum-9 *Hugo Eckener *Eg-9 *Eirtaé *Dineé Ellberger *Ellie *Erdan *Ellie *Erdan *Ebe E. Endcott *Onaconda Farr *Fé *Niai Fieso *Bib Fortuna *Diva Funquita *G8-R3 *Adi Gallia *Phylo Gandish *Gasgano *Ann Gella *Tann Gella *Gragra *Grebleis *Greedo (scena usunięta) *Nute Gunray *Mars Guo *Rune Haako *Clegg Holdfast *Tey How *Bernie Jabesq *Jerus Jannick *Qui-Gon Jinn *Jira *Augara Jowil *Neva Kee *Graxol Kelvyyn *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Rya Kirsch *Plo Koon *Televan Koreyy *Eeth Koth *Fo Kuna *LobwuWa Loba *Orrin Loneonzer *Yade M'rak *Maoi Madakor *Ody Mandrell *Darth Maul *Mawhonic *Meddun *Melee *Liana Merian (wycięta) *Rethul Minnau *Ask Moe *Kam Nale *Rugor Nass *Odin Nesloor *Nobot *Po Nudo *Ric Olié *OOM-9 *Niopas Orocc *Orr Agg R'orr *Orr'UrRuuR'R *OWO-1 *P-59 }} Tłumaczenie tytułu W tytule angielskim słowo Phantom jest użyte jako przymiotnik i właściwy tytuł brzmiałby: Widmowe zagrożenie. Według jednej z wypowiedzi Lucasa, określenie to odnosi się do postaci Dartha Sidiousa, jednak może być również rozumiane w powiązaniu z wprowadzaną tu postacią Anakina Skywalkera, o którym widzowie wcześniej powstałych filmów wiedzą, że w dalszych częściach stanie się współprzyczyną upadku Republiki. Takie tłumaczenie tytułu komponuje się również z tytułem części IV – Nowa nadzieja, podobnie, jak odpowiadają sobie tytuły pozostałych części. Nagrody * 2000: John Williams (I) (nominacja) Grammy najlepsza muzyka * 2000: Trisha Biggar Saturn najlepsze kostiumy * 2000: Saturn najlepsze efekty specjalne * 2000: (nominacja) Saturn najlepszy film sci-fi * 2000: George Lucas (nominacja) Saturn najlepszy reżyser * 2000: Liam Neeson (nominacja) Saturn najlepszy aktor * 2000: Ewan McGregor (nominacja) Saturn najlepszy aktor drugoplanowy * 2000: Pernilla August (nominacja) Saturn najlepsza aktorka drugoplanowa * 2000: Natalie Portman (nominacja) Saturn najbardziej obiecująca aktorka * 2000: Ahmed Best Złota Malina najgorszy aktor drugoplanowy * 2000: (nominacja) Złota Malina najgorszy film * 2000: Sofia Coppola (nominacja) Złota Malina najgorsza aktorka drugoplanowa * 2000: George Lucas (nominacja) Złota Malina najgorszy scenariusz * 2000: George Lucas (nominacja) Złota Malina najgorszy reżyser * 2000: Jake Lloyd (nominacja) Złota Malina najgorszy aktor drugoplanowy * 2000: (nominacja) Oscar najlepsze efekty specjalne * 2000: (nominacja) Oscar najlepszy dźwięk Akademia Filmowa * 2000: Ben Burtt (nominacja) Oscar najlepszy montaż dźwięku * 2000: (nominacja) BAFTA najlepsze efekty specjalne * 2000: Ben Burtt (nominacja) BAFTA najlepszy dźwięk * 2000 wyścig ścigaczy MTV Movie Awards najlepsza scena akcji * 2000 Liam Neeson, Ewan McGregor i Ray Park (nominacja) MTV Movie Award najlepsza walka * 2000: Ray Park (I) (nominacja) MTV Movie Award najlepszy czarny charakter * 1999: Złoty Ekran (Niemcy) 1 Kategoria:Gwiezdne Wojny 1